Lavender Hearts
by RoseBellArt
Summary: A year after the battle with Vaati, Ganon strikes again. Hyrule has fallen and the four swords captured. What could go wrong? This is actually a mix of four swords and the world of ocarina of time? I don't know I'm just playing with scenery.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote a fanfiction yeeears ago on deviantart. I was a kid and didn't know how to write properly. If you still wanna read it... Look up ShadeOfYourMemorys. Anyways, I wanted to rewrite it a few years ago but stopped at this. So im calling this chapter 1 and will continue with longer chapters.**

It was a close call, but the four swords had defeated the dark lord Vaatti, with but one life lost. The once evil Shadow Link had sacrificed himself to lock Vaatti into the mirror, the mirror had shattered. Along with Vaatti and Shadow inside. Dark mist surrounded the four heroes as they stood up in shock, pieces of the mirror scattered about. Link, the one in the green tunic, began stepping over to the now destroyed mirror. The other three, watching their brother.

"It's over." Link spoke, a quiet whisper. "Vaatti is defeated."

"But at what cost?" Vio, the violet link, asked; tears glazed his sapphire eyes. "Vaatti wasn't the only one who met his demise!"

Sighing, Link turned to face his brothers. "Vio, there is nothing I can do. It is not like I asked him to do what he did!"

"But he still did!" Vio replied, droplets falling from his eyes.

Link did not answer but only walked past the three. Blood soaked his tunic, along with tears and gashes. "No matter. Soon you will forget because I must return to the sword to where it came from." He explained. "Lucky us, Vaatti decided to fight us right near the sword's resting place."

Walking up to a concrete pedestal, Link climbed the steps before lifting his sword into the air. Memories of the short time he had with his other halves, their unique personalities, he would miss them. "Goodbye, my brothers." Link cracked through a few stray tears, before stabbing his sword into its slot.

Link backed away from the sword, turning to walk down the steps. Raising his head, he came to see three confused Links, looking back at him. They had not fused back inside him? Struggling to get a decent breath back inside his lungs, Link let out a cry; tears beginning to rain down his pale cheeks.

The other three Links, looking back in confusion of why Link was crying.

"You okay Link?" Red, the shy and bashful one asked.

Taking a few slow steps, Link nodded before running over and tackling them both to the ground. "I'm just happy to still have you all with me!"

A year passes by, all three Links go their own ways. Turns out, while split the three Link developed their own personalities. Soon they had become their own souls, their own people. Link didn't complain, he had a family now. He couldn't have asked for more. Even though they weren't exactly around anymore.

Link married Zelda, and together they rule hyrule. He's had his hands full lately and hasn't exactly had time for finding where his brothers had gone. Red and Blue both went to open a weapon shop in Kokiri village. Blue found a passion for making weapons, leave it to him to be so attracted to violence. Red, carves sculptures from wood and sells them in the shop as well. Vio headed off on his own adventure, he wanted to learn more about the world. He'd been gone for around a year now, wanting so badly to get his mind off his lost love.

Vio had grown feelings for Shadow, back when Shadow was still around. So as you would guess, seeing Shadow basically die, ripped Vio's heart out.

Link was walking beside his queen, heading to the throne room to meet with villagers. They come to show their complaints, asking what they would like fixed in the kingdom. A loud explosion could be heard in the distance, Link stopping in his tracks.

"An attack?!" Link questioned his guards, his voice in a panic.

Before his guards could answer, Link swung Zelda to the captain. He already knew what the King meant by this, without question the Captain picked Queen Zelda up in his arms, rushing into the tunnels underneath the Castle.

"Come forth, men!" The king yelled orders to his army, as he left the doors of this castle. "We are under attack, so I want you all to show no fear! We will not let them into Hyrule Castle!"

Link froze as he could see into the distance, a pain growing in his chest. From where he stood, he could see across hyrule field. A fire was blazing at Kokiri village, he knew his brothers lived there. In seconds he had to make a decision, it was his Kingdom.. Or his brothers. Sadly, as king he had to choose his kingdom. For there were thousands counting on his every order.

Minutes turned into hours in a blink of an eye, The battle raged throughout hyrule's castle town, blood ran down the streets as soldiers bodies lay lifeless on the brick roads. Link, looked around at the damage he had let happen. It was his decisions that had led to his men's death. Head filled with fuzz, Gannon, the gerudo King lifted his arm into the air. A smile on Ganon's face as he swung to wack Link in the back of the head. Link, giving one last look at his kingdom, covered in hylian bloodshed, before the world went black.

Hyrule had fallen.


	2. Chapter 2

**/I am SO proud of this chapter I can't even explain it! This has to be my best work in a while. Like, I know my writing still needs work but if you'd seen this fanfic in it's original and cringy form? You'd get why I am so proud of this. Find the Original on Deviantart, the username is ShadeOfYourMemorys./**

_'It seems that over the past few centuries, Lake Hylia, seems to have shifter a few feet to the north. I have documented this in hopes futures adventurers will document any further progress for history. I have drawn out a new and up to date map in hopes no more travelers will get lost while fishing in this area.'_

The blonde man was slowly strolling along the path that exits the famous and ancient lake that rests upon the outskirts of Hyrule field; Lake Hylia. Vio had been spending his time the past few years traveling the lands of Hyrule and documenting and mapping out his findings. His sapphire eyes shot up as he came upon a sign which read Kokiri village ahead; his two brothers Blue and Red live there so this would make for an excellent chance to visit them.

_'I am marking this spot as the sign post for Kokiri Village, which is located 2 miles due east from where this post stands. I do wonder where it will be in a few hundred years?'_

Closing his journal, the young man slipped the book into his bag and began to make his way to the hidden village which resided in the forest along the outskirts of Hyrule field. Normally, Kokiri was a lively little town with the cutest and smallest little villagers whom never age. Thus, due to never aging, a normal villager would grow older than most Hylians even though they resemble that of a small child. Alas, when Violet arrived to this village, it was not happy youthful faces he saw, but instead what was before him was the ruins of a village burnt to the ground; footprints of a tragedy.

Feeling his heart sink into his gut, the lanky male took off to the location of his brother's hut; more like the past location, for their hut was no longer existing but only a memory for Vio to be haunted with. Crying, he knew that wouldn't help and his best bet would have to be Hyrule; Link, his eldest brother and original flesh of the four would have more answers. Maybe, just maybe news had already arrived there by now.

_'Arrived at Kokiri village to find it destroyed and no sign of survivors. On my way to Hyrule to hopefully find answers. The sooner I find answers the sooner I can hopefully help rebuild.'_

Vio was in a speedy dash across Hyrule's massive field that centered most of the land and acted as a landmark in the middle of all locations; you could find any location by only starting at the Hyrule field. Vio knew he had to make it there, before the gates closed shut; after the gates close there is no entering the kingdom. What the hero found wasn't a risen gate, but a destroyed gate and a kingdom fallen. Slowly, the shocked link ended his sprint and surveyed the destruction before him.

"What did I miss?" Vio asked himself before a sharp pain screamed in his head; an enemy had swung their weapon at him. Vio had been captured.

Light wasn't a kind friend to the purple boy as his eyes decided to ease open, the sharp pain searing into his head as the bright sliver of sunshine peered through the bars of the cell window with it's only purpose is to wake up the imprisoned. Shuffling himself up, the boy forced himself to stand; though his body ached, and head pounded, he knew he needed to figure out what was happening. It was his only hope to see his brothers again; that's if they were still among the living. Making his way over to the bars, Vio tried his best to peak down the long and dark hallway. Though the sunlight, the room was quiet dark and depressing. The stone walls were covered in stains of blood and whatever disgusting fluid you could think up. The cell bars were old and rusted almost enough to break... almost. Despite his earning for hope, he did not see a way out of this cell let alone this castle. Defeat setting in, he made his ay back over to the stack of hay he awoke on and fell back down onto the floor where he and the hay now lay.

Within the darkness that engulphed the room, opposed to the ray of light that had awoken the boy, another faint ember of light emerged from deep within his cell. The flame was faint, surrounded by warmth and growing. Only seconds had past and already the crimson dust of fire had bled light across the mucky stone walls of his castle cell reavealing another pale young man. Unlike Violet, this Pale young man was adoned with a ruby colored tunic, and behind him the same pale man peaked his head up only this one wore a azure tunic; it was his lost Kokiri village brothers. In excitement, Vio shot up from the cold, hay covered ground and bolted over to tackle his brothers into a well deserved hug.

"I thought you were both dead!" The violet boy cheered as his brothers arms greeted him with returning hugs.

"Nope, just captured and left to rot in this cell!" The cheerful red link answered. Despite being in the worst of situations, Red continued to be the optimistic of the bunch.

"More like hell hole." Ah, yes Red, the link with an attitude and a chip on his shoulder. Though, even though he had the short fuse of a broken bomb string, he was caring for his brothers. Though he wouldn't show it, besides the hug that is.

"Either way, it's good to see you both alive and well." For a brief moment, Vio felt happiness.

Alas, though seeing his brother's alive and well was the best news anyone could have given him... they needed to find their way out of here. Scanning the room, Vio tried his best to think of a way out.

"Red, can you still use the magic of fire?" He asked, since each of the four links posses a magical element of nature. Red was fire, Blue was water, Green or 'Link' was forest like vines and trees and Violent or 'Vio' was wind.

"Sure, what to you need me to light on fire?"

Pointing at the window, Vio gestured to the bars. "Those, you think you could melt them? I'd have you melt the bars out of the cell but without many weapons I doubt we are in any condition to be looking for a fight."

The crimson link only nodded before his pale hands set themselves a blaze and the boy made his way over to the window. It thankfully didn't take long and soon the metal bars slowly melted away like iorn lava and spilt onto the stone ground beneath them.

"Good!" Vio celebrated for a moment before grabbing some ripped up, old, and thankfully not on fire curtains that rested above the window. "Maybe we can use this to get out? I'll see about stopping at each window to steal more curtains to make it longer?"

"Sounds risky." The azure link muttered. "Yet, you ARE the smart one of us, so I guess it will have to work."

Without a second thought, Violet tied up the curtain and flung himself out the window and hung on for dear life. _What kind of person has their dungeons at the top of the castle?_ He didn't have time to think about that, he needed to walk down to the nearest window. Carefully, he hung on with one hand and opened the window with another.

"I'll need help with this.." He muttered to himself as his sapphire eyes lit up like a silver star and wind began to pick up. Using his wind, Vio let go and safely set himself through the window. If it weren't for him needing to get his brothers out, he would just use that way to get out instead of all this trouble.

With each window, Vio snuck the curtains out and tied them up to slowly add to their escape rope. Gazing up for only a moment, he spotted a figured hoping from tower to tower across the castle as the sun began to set behind them like a breathtaking painting. As the silhouette left the golden light of honey leaving the sun, Shadow, was whom he saw. The ghost of his past romance, suddenly appearing before him in leaps like a graceful dance across the stone towers. Violet felt his heart flutter inside his chest as the thought of his lost lover suddenly coming back from the dead entered his mind, though, he soon told himself it was only an illusion; but all just a day dream from his hopes and wishes that resided deep within his saddened and wounded soul ever since that tragic day he lost him.

"Vio!" His cranky blue brother called down from the tower. "Hurry it up!"

Feeling an eye roll come on, the boy listened and slid down the open another window, retrieve another curtain cloth and continue their escape.

It took another long and painfully agonizing hour, but Vio got them all out of there and away from enemy territory. Thank the goddess for their experience in stealth or else they'd been spotted. Hell, he's surprised no moulins noticed a purple prisoner escaping out not one, but many windows and stealing their curtains. What crazy luck, hu?

"You know," Red began. "If we were inside a book, people would call that stunt you pull back there, Vio, a cliché and unrealistic way to escape due to you not having any good idea to have the heroes escape."

The violet link only rolled his eyes. "Well, good thing we aren't in a story, am I right?"

Leading the way back to Hyrule, Vio made sure to Document all he could in his journal. _'Was captured back an unknown enemy, found my brothers and escaped in a remarkably embarrassing way. Also, the strangest thing happened. I could have sworn I saw Shadow, funny right? I know he is gone, but, it seemed so real. Do I miss him that bad? Is there a way to get this dark prince out of my mind, or am I forever haunted by his devilishly eye catching and charming smile I miss so damn much? And to think I've called myself lucky all day...'_

**/There it was! Not as long as i'd hoped and I DID get lazy witha few things but, still proud! 3/**

**Here, as an example of how vastly differnt these chapters are, I will be posting the originals down bellow. That way you can see how they have changed and how the story has changed as I make it better. Please, do make fun. ;)**

**Also, I'll only do this when the chapter fits what was happening. In this case it was chapter 1...**

The Legond Of Zelda- Lavender Hearts 3  
Chapter 1

Well, the four sowrds have saved Hyroole, and we've seperated. For me,..that fuzzy feeling i felt with Shadow has vanished. When he died, my heart shattered. Its not a  
sin to love the darkness,..its a gift. A gift of love. My tears have now ran dry, no longer can they shed. Life no longer is worth living.

Now im stuck wondering the dark forest. The mist is think, and the sir is thin.  
The trees are dead and grey, sometimes they feel like there watching you. You can hear noises, but when you look up to see, they're lost beyond the mist. The air runs cold, and  
the moon is bright and full. The echos of mine and shadows memorys replay on and on in my head. No pause butten, or stop. Its just on repeat.

I finaly disited to sit down, leaned on a LIVING tree. I finaly starrted drifting off, when i hurd a shuffling in the bushes. I jump in defence. " SHOW YOURSELF!" I yelled out,.but no answer. I kept a sharp look on the foggy bushes. I saw a dark foggy figure standing up in th middle of the bushes. My gaurd imediatly shot up. Before i could even think to run, the figure rushed out and knocked me on the head. I soon saw nuthin but black.

\- 3 -

I awoken in a dark room, cold,..alone. "Helo!?" I called out. I hurd some shuffling next to me. "V-Vio? Is that you?" I hurd a voice say. I froze in shock. A light apeared, a ball of fire. I saw red standing in tears. " RED!" I jumped up glomping him to the ground. I looked up to see Green and Blue. "You guys, were ya'll bene!?" For once, i had a bit of a smile. We huddled up to red, hints him being the only warn object here.

A loud walking came storming down the hall. As we all looked up, we saw Ganon aprotching. So mutch for him being dead. He opened the cell, and grabed me. I started squerming in fear. He took me into anouther room, in anouther cell, as he says, " A special cell."  
I sat shivering, for once I hate the wind. I looked to my left to see a boy outside, wait a man. He was jumping rooftoops, could it be?

My Dark Prince?

**START THE JOKES... NOW! XD This original was written March 18, 2012.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, it seems i'll be changing the story drastically. The original was so fast pace and bland that I can't help but redo the whole thing. It's a good thing though and I do hope you like it. ^^**

_'Traveling with my brothers again brightens my soul, I don't know why I ever decided to travel without them; my brother's complete me. Well, they are versions of me after all. A few hours left, and we will make it to Hyrule castle to see if there are any other survivors of the Kokiri of Kokiri village.'_

Wind seemed to smell sweeter when your spirit is filled with happiness, and the golden rays of the sun only seemed to reflect more of a glowing honey tent that covered the fresh grassy fields like a spotlight. The land of Hyrule was beautiful, the way each and every living creature here seemed to embody magic and it showed. The links loved this place, and that showed as well. Violet closed his journal as him and his brothers stood back up from their rest and continued their travels across the fields of Hyrule.

"I wanna change my name!" The random words left the crimson link, and he playfully skipped backwards in able to face his brothers. "Red sounds too simple and I can't use Link since our eldest and original brother claimed that name. So, for now on call me Ruby."

A smile inched its way across Vio's face. "Ruby, eh? I like it, sounds more original."

"If that's the case," The sapphire link began. "I chose to be called, Azure, since it sounds a lot cooler than Blue."

"Nice, that one fits your perfectly!" Vio replied.

"Violet, what about you? Are you going to change your name?" Ruby asked him, curious to see if he would follow in their footsteps.

"Nah, I already didn't call myself Purple and chose Violet or Vio. I'm keeping mine."

"Only because Shadow liked it." Ruby teased, making kissy faces to Vio and cuffed his own face with his won hands to escalate the joke.

"That's not the reason!" Flustered, Violet made his way past his brothers. "Change of subject, we only have an hour or so left unlike we reach Hyrule. It will be a dream come true to have all four of us back together again."

Before anyone could speak another word, the three spotted the gated farm that sat risen above the fields, hugging the sky like a painting; Lon Lon Ranch. That's where Green got his companion, his beloved horse, Epona. She was one smart horse, and with one simple melody would come running to her owner's aid no matter the distance between them.

"If we are passing Lon Lon Ranch, we must be closer than I originally thought." Violet pointed out. "Maybe it won't be a few hours? If so, I'm even more excited!" Without hesitation, he whipped out his journal to mark the ranch on his map.

_'Passing Lon Lon Ranch, so we seem to be closer than I predicted. Seems I need more practice in my tracking, hu? It was only a hypothesis, so no worries I was proven wrong by at least an hour or so. I have marked this Ranch on the map and hope it is still remaining for decades to come, for they do have the best horses and milk. Though, say clear of the cucoos...'_

"There it is!" Azure called out, pointed to the majestic white castle that stood as a silhouette among the sunset painting the sky like oil paints. "Hyrule castle!"

Taking off in a sprint, Violet and his brother made their way to the destroyed and fallen yet still regal kingdom they once called home. As they entered the castle town that hugged the kingdom, they noticed an eerie silence that sent shivers up their spines. A once loud and sunny village, now just as vacant and ghostly as Kokiri. Blood and charred burn mark from canon blasts and torches covered the stone roads like a haunting image from a horror film, and blood still ran down the streets like spilt crimson oil paint or red wine.

"Guess they were hit as well... " The ruby boy whispered, sorrow filling his voice like a sad song.

"Seems like it. "Replied Azure, looking quite depressed for a big shot like himself; he was feeling the heart break as well.

"Maybe Link made it? Let go check the castle?" Violet proposed before heading for the castle gates. "Lets just keep out heads up and hopes high!"

Before he could make it to the gates, they were greeted by a cloaked figure who had their sword pointing right for them. "Who's there!?"

Jumping in response to the surprise of another voice, Vio swiftly spun around to meet eyes with the stranger. "Link?"

Realizing whom was in his kingdom, Link spend no time ripping the hood off his head to reveal himself. "Violet? You, and they... you are all here?"

"Yes," Vio answered. "Ruby, Azure and I came to find you."

"Ruby and Az- oh so they changed names on me?"

"That's a long story." Ruby laughed, running his head awkwardly. "Lets just stay on the subject of "What happened here?""

Nodding, Link let a sigh leave his lungs before leaning against a stone wall. "We were attacked, and I failed to protect my kingdom. Hyrule fell and he took our Princess."

"Zelda, they took Zelda!?" Azure asked in a panic. "Then why are we here? Let's go bust down the enemy's door's and rescue her!"

"It's not that simple!" A harsh tone left the cloaked man like a blowhorn. "The enemy is more powerful than you might think. Ganon is his name, and supposedly he oversaw Vaati back in his reign. So, we can't just be running into battle; Take it from someone that already made that mistake."

"Than what now?" Ruby questioned him.

"We, find a better way to defeat him... since it seems the four sword refuses to work on him." Green explained. "Let's head to the castle library, that's where I've been struggling to find an answer."

Libraries were Violet's playground and Link knew this, so when he set that knowledge beast loose into the Hylian Library he knew he'd made the right choice. In a dash, Vio made is way to the history section and scanned the bookshelf for any known answers he could find.

"Hylian crafts, Hylian ancestors, Hylian... laws? No, maybe Hylian weapons? No, it'll possibly be in the oldest book I can find. They're always in the older books!" The young and purple Einstein mumbled to himself while he shuffled through the books. "Aha!" The boy cheered as he yanked out and old and dusty book from the shelf. "Ancient Hylian lore, hopefully we can find something in here?"

Finding a seat, Violet slowly and carefully opened the old book as dust flew off like dragon's breath in the sand. All three of his brothers silently snuck behind him and peaked over his shoulder; back in the days of their travels they'd always due this out of curiosity of the answers their brother was seeking. Suddenly, Violet came upon a page that seemed to catch his eye. A dark picture of a mighty beast was painted in the middle with a man standing before it, raising a sword in the air.

"Among all stories that make up out beloved kingdom of Hyrule," Vio began to read outloud, knowing his brothers were behind him; he always knew. "The story of it's valient hero tops them all, as fortold by out ancestors and our ancestor's ancestors. The tale of the hero whom defeated the dark knight, Ganondorf!?" Both is blue eyes blinking, Vio sucked in a deep breath as he tried his best to process this information; his three brothers gasping behind them as they heard that oddly familiar name.

"What happens next?" Ruby whispers.

"Shh, we are trying to be sneaky!" Link shooshes him.

Rolling his eyes, Violet begins to read again. "After the Hylian's were capable of leaving skyloft due to the valiant efforts and bravery from their hero link, defeating the Darkness the Goddess protected them from, they were able to build our precious kingdom of hyrule. Alas, the God od Destruction only reincarnated himself into Ganondorf, a ruler and King of the gerudos. A ruthless king whom only brought fear and pain to the Kingdom of Hyrule. Possessing the triforce of Power, he made it his goal to collect all three pieces and wish for immortality so that our her may not kill him once again. Thankfully, out hero with the help of our princess, in each life seals his dark spirit away with the holy grale itself, the Master Sword. Originally named the Skyward Sword before our hero from Skyloft finished restoring its magic, this sword was created to be able to destroy and seal away all darkness that may creep upon our land. This sword is and will always be the key to defeating Ganondarf, may he ever return to create chaos among Hyrule again. Alas, only Link can wield this sword, whenever he may be in whatever time you are in. My Hylia be with you all."

"So, I must find this sword then?" Link asked as he rose from peaking over his brother's shoulder.

"Seems like it... "Vio answered. "Shouldn't be too hard to find, right?"

"I'd only pray not." The serious expression on Link's face explained it all, he was determined to find and wield this sword.

"Okay, so we set off to Death Mountain?" The violet link asked, throwing his bag over his shoulder as the four links left the gates of Hyrule castle town.

"That's correct." Link answered, sheathing his sword. "Let's give this our all and seal this monster away once again."

Nodding, the four brothers took their first steps on their new and exciting adventure; once again ready to search for answers and seal away whatever evil befalls their beautiful and gracious kingdom they call, Home.

His skin was a milky and ghostly white shade, paler than the brightest of moons and his hair a silver and death white just a few tons brighter than his skin and lastly his eyes a deep crimson color, as if dipped into a bucket of fresh blood. A dark grey tunic adorned his body and a sword hung off his back. His name? Shadow. Standing before the dark lord himself, Ganon, Shadow was little less than pleased to be there.

"So, what? You rip me out of the dimension from the dark mirror, and suddenly you believe I'd just work for you?" Asking, he only received a nod from the man before him. "You're hilarious, really, but I decline. I've been down this dark road before, and I refuse to walk down this path again. Find another pawn!"

"I free you and this is how you thank me?" The dark king asked.

"You owed it to me, it was your pets fault I was even in there! If I wasn't having to clean the mess called Vaati up I wouldn't have even been inside that mirror. Pick your toys better next time that idiot had no idea what he was doing!" Answer spewed out his mouth like bullets. "The answer is no and that is FINAL, now if you excuse me!"

Before the large man could even think of responding, Shadow leapt from the window landing gracefully on the ground with ease and made his way into the forest to get as far away from here as possible. Free at last.

The brothers weren't far from Death Mountain now. The large Volcano towered over Hyrule like the thumb of god, almost as if it was meant to watch over the land as the watchful eyes of the Goddess, Din. Vio couldn't help but gaze upon the volcanic mountain in wonder and drug out his journal to document its location and their findings.

_'We only now passed the sign for Kakariko Village, a village in which sets bellow the Volcano. I will mark its location along with Death Mountain's.'_

As they made their way up the steps, all four could feel the pressure before them, it was like it finally all set in; what if Kakariko village had met the same fate? What if to was gone? No better time than now to find out.

*~*~*~*~*  
**  
So, since it's turning out way differnt than the original... thankfully, I'll just post the originaly chapter 2 since what happened there won't be happening here. Feel free to make fun of the original in the comments, I am ready for your bullets.**

The Ledgend Of Zelda - Lavender HEarts 3  
Chapter 2

Its him! I know its him! Hes alive! I started trying to break the bars of the window, even i think im looseing my mind. I looked up once more. He was geting closer! I could smell him! I can already taste him! More and more i was shaking at the bars, it angered me that they would no budge! Finaly i sceamed out " SHADOW!" but as he turned to look, Ganon had snatched me again. " Stop screaming at the wind boy!" He told me with a snarled look. He still looks beat up from when we, saposably, killed him. He started lectureing me on how powerfull he was, and how week i am. But my mind is set on that window! Did Shadow come to the window, or did he keep jumping buildings?

I stood up, looked at ganon, and gave him a glare. "Are you done yet pig!?" He froze in shock. " What you call me boy" He asked. "Would u like me to spell it out for ya Ganon?" Hope this pisses him off. "P-i-G, PIG!" His eyes grew wide and he grbed me by the neck coller. "Thats it boy!" He said stomping to the window. Just like planed! When we got to the window, i searched for him, but he was noware. Guess he left. Ganon Opened the window and threw me out. I was able to catch hold of a wire were Ganons smelly self couldent see me. I gently droped down and took a good look around. man, i knew his castel was a dump.

I started walking around, the place was dark, gloomy, pretty mutch everything you'd expect from a villan's castel. The castel town was abandond, an empty ghost town,...minus the ghosts. I think. I snuck into an old shop and sat down to think things threw. So, ganons alive, and so is shadow. Yet, ganons kidnaping me and my brothers. BROTHERS! Ok, gota remember to go get them later! But, what was Shadow doing here!? He hates this place, he told me himself.

Wile i was in deep thought, i dident notice the pack of zombies trying to grab me from the window. I looked up for a second only to see the zombies hand at my face! I just jumped with a yell. So, now im hideing from ganon, planing to get my brothers, looking for shadow, and now planing a way threw though zombies. I ran upstairs and climbed out the window and climbed to the roof. I was worried cuz the place is old, so, it could calapse.  
I slowly got to the edge to see the zombes had goten inside. I looked up and saw,..him.  
Hes still here! Right when i went to yell his name, the zombies were trying to break threw the roof. I Paniced! im at the edge of the roof, witch was calapsing at this verry second.

In fear i gave out a loud scream, then fell into a swarm of zombies! I knocked my head, so i started to see fuzzy. The last i remember was seeing someone grab me, and ask if i was ok. That someones voice,...warmed my heart up.

**CRINGE! Why was I alloud to write at ALL!? Sorry you had to read that...**


End file.
